


EXO/NCT/SuperM Tarot Readings

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: 18+ Tarot, BDSM, Dom/sub, EXO Tarot Readings, F/M, Imagines, Kinks, Multi, NSFW Readings, SHINee Tarot Readings, Smut, SuperM Tarot Readings, smut readings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Includes:- Date Night with SuperM- Lucas' Personality Reading- Sexual Style & Secret Kinks of:> baekhyun> yuta> ten> johnny> taemin> sehun- Taeyong's Future S/O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Baekhyun's Secret Kinks/His Sexual Style

_i wanna branch out a bit and do a reading on hot boy baekhyun_ 🌹 _a) what’s his general erotic style and b) what are his secret kinks?_

##  **↳ sexual style**

  * _tarot card:_ STRENGTH 



  


  * Baekhyun prefers sex to be bold and both partners confident. Not abrasively so, but coming from an inner conviction and bravery. He doesn’t feel like you’d have to be shy, embarrassed, or unnecessarily polite. It’s sex, if you go for it, you do it properly. Shame is left at the doorstep. Gestures of affection are unambiguous: Hugs are tight, kisses are long, penetration is deep, there is no room left for doubt. He has no problems with elements of power play being involved. Stamina is important to him, he wants to drive it home and not just lose control after three minutes. Nobody is left unsatisfied here, he has an eye on both his own and his partner’s pleasure. STRENGTH is also a card that talks about taming, if he’s feeling wild and passionate he enjoys being put in his place. Maybe awarded with a pat on the head or a tickle under the chin like you see on the card. Vice versa, fights for dominance and hardcore sadomasochism are more than frequent in his bedroom, he enjoys to bathe in the vast sea of extremes.



##  **↳ secret kinks**

  * **“RESTRAINS”** — Bondage just might be Baekhyun’s number one hidden interest. Ropes have quite a fascinating effect on him. As do handcuffs which are sure to be pink and fluffy and nicely fitted around his wrists. Oh dear, he knows of the effect his pretty hands have. He’ll play naughty prisoner and try to escape to tease his partner. 
  * “ **PLAYFUL** ” — No way he’ll be able to keep a straight face during sex. He does feel the expectation to be serious, but at the end of the day, Baek is a playful little bean who can’t help his quirks and all-encompassing humor. He can easily smooth over awkward situations and bond with his partner without holding something back. 


  * **“VANILLA”** — Leaving away all the toys and kinks and antics, Baekhyun wants to see what’s left. This card is about knowing your true substance when you keep it minimal. I know why this is a secret kink, Baek is very much caught in his kinky niche but has covert eyes for soft, silent, and simple things. Morning sex is gonna be super vanilla. 
  * **“GRACEFUL”** — You know how good a dancer he is. Baekhyun is the guy who knows talent should not go to waste. ~~Just like he will exploit how elegant his hands are~~ , how he moves is something he will capitalize on, too. _Very_ seductive. He also loves when his partner puts on a little show, soft grinding is very much welcome here. 
  * **“TOYS”** — Feels like a duh moment, I can’t imagine Baekhyun without at least one set of vibrators in his private erotic collection. It plays to his experimental nature and always keeps him on his toes. He doesn’t feel rivaled by toys. In fact, because he knows how good it feels to be tortured all over his body with ‘em.




	2. Date Night With SuperM

_i had a sexy idea. what about i take you to date night with SuperM_ 👀

 **Taemin:** THE CHARIOT

That card has major prince in extra shining armor energy. It’s a highly decorated guy riding a star-spangled wagon pulled by two sphinxes. Pretty extravagant is an understatement. It can’t get any more glamorous and it’s perfectly Taemin. Especially because THE CHARIOT traditionally symbolizes being _famous_. Rings a bell right there. Date night will go down in a fancy car or limousine, or you will spend a major part in some kind of expensive vehicle getting you where you planned to go. Safe to say the overdressed one will not be you. Yep, no matter how hard you try. And it can’t be any other way. Taemin will stun with glitter, high fashion, perfect hair, jewelry, makeup, lavish fabrics, a perfect body, anyways. So expensive, lord. You date the Prince of Korea. Taemin might get into trouble with fans or frentic paparazzi when he shows up like that man. So it only makes sense the venue is likely a bit out of town because the chariot card is set with a city backdrop that fades in the distance. It’s gonna be next to a body of water which is depicted behind the chariot. Really a more secluded and remote area. That also tells me it’s you he dresses up for after all, not the public. And, either way. That the main theme of the card is the vehicle, that’s where you’ll be cheek to cheek. Driver, roll up the partition, please. 

[[MORE]]

  * **Baekhyun** : KING OF SWORDS



Powerful card. Either of you, I suspect it’s Baekhyun, takes responsibility to organize everything to the very last detail. It’s more head over heart energy, a hurricane, literal brain-storm even. He will surely think it through a thousand times. You gotta be the one who says easy easy, it’s about you and me and not some management job where the setting and timing and whatnot gives you all kinds of pressure. Now you understand that Baekhyun’s serious, performance-like mode is at full throttle because he’s nervous as fuck, cares about you, and doesn’t want to make any mistakes. But that contradicts what date night is all about. It’s not supposed to be stress or a task. Rather than making a good impression and being perfect, you remind him to let go a little more and return to his goofy personality. The lesson of the card might go as far as having both of you realize that racking your brains to hard is a sign to do something else. Staying at home is not a bad thing, you might even enjoy yourselves much more because everything is already taken care of. Sword energy cuts, especially if it’s the King wielding it, in this case the cutting might refer to canceling plans short notice to pursue what you’re really in the mood for as a couple. Which in turn will be rewarding and something healthy to do because you don’t force yourselves into an obligation.

  * **Lucas:** THE LOVERS



So… to state the absolute obvious right away. Even if you aren’t too familiar with Tarot at all, you know for a fact that this card is a darn good one to pull for a relationship question. Lo and behold: Lucas _is_ your #1 address for date night. If I were unsure whom to pick, THE LOVERS are the most unequivocal sign like, pack the condoms, bring out the perfume, feel good, make out… wait, too fast. First things first: Oh my, he’s gonna be amazing as your kind of date consort. The chemistry! Explosive. Since the card depicts Garden Eden, that’s gonna be your overarching theme if you will. Cloud nine essentially. This evening will be blessed and sheer paradise. Adam on the card is surrounded by flames on a tree so you bet Lucas is gonna be on fire. There are also quite a few fruits depicted so I guess your food will be sweet and light rather than heavy. Now, as for the elephant in the room. Adam and Eve are more than stark naked on that card. Sex will be involved 10/10, out of all member’s he’s the one guaranteed to lay that pipe. The Lovers card also symbolizes a decision. It might be the day Lucas chooses to propose to you, even. Your relationship will be bound for the next level there. The angel on the card tells me you are safe and protected.

  * **Mark:** THE TOWER



Unexpected! That card is just way too dramatic for a light romantic reading. Seeeriously. Especially with Mark as a member who’s known for being super goofy and cute instead of serene and grumpy. What it’s about is plain ole doom and destruction, bringing down the old to build and restart the new. Natural catastrophe and firestorms, even. Yeah like imagine sitting together with Mark eating chipotle and some bloody earthquake hits, that’s the scenario and… actually, no. Worry not, I think the card wants us to take the image _literally_. The date will be in or close to some kind of tower. Or any elevated structure for that matter. Eiffel Tower much? Tower of Pisa? Sounds very romantic to me. That we have a huge thunderstorm raging on this card tells me you’ll be inside watching the huge grey clouds and thunder which is gonna be quite spectacular. Summer might be the time of the year that date goes down since it’s the season most prone to thunderstorms. Note also how dark the tower card is, that date night will go on past midnight and it will be steamy, too.

  * **Ten** : FOUR OF CUPS



Instantly when I drew that card, I knew it’s him on it. The four of cups shows a young black-haired man with closed eyes, sitting under a tree. Whether he’s dozing, sulking, meditating, or ignoring what goes on around him isn’t entirely clear. To me, and for Ten, I feel like it’s more of a worn-out day he’ll experience. Not the date itself, mind you, it’s the social circumstances. He’s tired from dance practices and all those schedules. All the fan interactions and SNS to be taken care of. Lots of stuff going on in the group. Truth be told, the card says date night isn’t the best way to go about it. He wants to be in a state of full energy when being with you. That works best if he has a separate day planned. And not date night as an addition to an existing schedule. Cramming it in seems like deprioritizing his partner so he won’t easily consider even if you yourself suggest date night. He has his reasons but might not always care to elaborate which is interesting given how outspoken Ten is otherwise. Maybe he’s not keen to burden you with his stress and his main strategy is to stay indifferent to keep things at bay, he really values relaxation time — nothing against you, just virtue of his business.

  * **Taeyong** : TWO OF PENTACLES



Interesting and simple, beautiful card! It shows a young man juggling two pentacles inside an infinity symbol, acting as a scale. That tells me two things: a) you’ll split the bill and b) this is a long-term relationship. Random I know, but makes for interesting context. The main theme from the card is the following though. It’s gonna be a date by the sea. There are water and ships pictured. You’ll see the anchorage and freight ships, even take a trip across a river alternatively. Who knows, the River Han is a popular dating spot in Seoul, I am sure someone so fond of all things nature will gravitate towards that. Looking at the waves is like a meditative experience. I also got an idea looking at that card once more, something more small scale: A pool date, super sexy. Like, imagine that. Taeyong is just an avid swimmer in pools, we’ve seen it. A bit of refreshment, some games with a ball, a bit of accidental exercise along the way without it feeling like a chore? Sounds about right. Plus you automatically get frisky in your swimwear. He’s not afraid to show his body. Whatever it is, a body of water will be involved for sure. If it’s by the sea an not inside water: Taeyong will wear either a red or even orange suit, we’re going fashion forward tonight babey, he can pull it off.

  * **Kai** : TEN OF WANDS



When I drew this I was like oh nu why :/ But we gotta roll with it. It’s not a seriously scary thing or something, just a more strenous, not 100% smooth romance card. The Ten of Wands is more of an indicator that there’s an obstacle or strain involved. It might be the kind of date where Kai is clumsy, someone doesn’t make it on time, it’s a hassle to find the parking lot, and so on and so forth. Consistent bad luck I do not associate with the TEN OF WANDS, however! It’s more of a what effort you put in is what dictates the result energy. The card shows a hunched guy carrying ten huge wooden sticks toward a town in the backdrop. And you can really see it’s heavy and he’s struggling because he has to carry so much. So, it might be a scenario where like, say Kai and you get stuck in traffic before you arrive. Which, you know, can be super annoying but can easily turned into a perk if you know what to do with the extra time. Or, Kai takes up so much responsibility with planning that he gets exhausted with the rest of his work in the mix. Though remember, effort always comes back tenfold (it’s the _ten_ of wands after all) so it might be worth it and be a wholesome evening after some initial stress. Something unrelated I picked up from the imagery is that the date will be in a castle, because that is pictured in the backdrop!


	3. SHINee future partner prediction

_let’s have a look: here goes their future partner prediction. includes an oracle message from jonghyun to the members at the end._

  * ♡ **minho** : ACE OF SWORDS



i am sure this person is an accomplished academic, they hold some kind of important title. interestingly, minho’s partner will be a bit younger than him, the aces in tarot are a very youthful, start-of-everything card. they have a lot of interest in technology, online business, social networking, writing, languages in general. this is a well-spoken type, sharp wit ahead. it could be a popular instagrammer or youtuber. they know to express themselves clearly. minho will appreciate their honesty and authentic character, their ability to talk about difficult topics and intellectual debates. they might be from a mountainous region. a hand is very prominently depicted on the ACE OF SWORDS which leads me to think that this is their signature body part and charm point. they could have prominent bone structure, sharp looks. their zodiac sign could be libra, gemini, aquarius.

[[MORE]]

  * ♡ **taemin** : KING OF WANDS



as we know… wowza, this is a very powerful archetype with a lot of fiery energy coming with it. taemin’s partner will certainly be the boss at home. a very assertive lover who knows what they want in relationships, no doormat in sight here. they carry themselves with seasoned authority. you’ll be able to see it from a mile away. they love to wear red, dress boldly, they’re tall, too. like in onew’s case, taemin’s partner will be older than him. taemin will be wowed by their temper and majestic behavior. the KING OF WANDS never minces words and proudly lets other people know what s/he can do. i can see their region of origin as similar to key’s actually, it’s a hotter country below the equator, very dry kind of landscapes. the salamander is a prominent animal on the card, it could be their pet. the spiritual meaning of the salamander is resilience, this is taemin’s partner in a nutshell. their zodiac sign could be aries, leo, sagittarius.

  * ♡ **onew** : THE HERMIT



now this could be a sign that onew will stay single for a bit longer than the other members, _or_ it tells us that his partner is the reclusive and cozy kind. i believe the latter is the case. onew’s partner is on a serious spiritual journey right now. it’s the kind of person who does a lot of soul searching and pondering. they don’t speak a lot but they’re actually very, very smart. since the hermit is sort of the grandpa in the tarot lmao… it’ll be somebody older than him. significantly so, or the person comes across as wise so you’d think they’re older. it’s somebody from a colder country, there’s snow visible on the card. that same quality applies to their personality, this is not someone with heated emotions like key’s or taemin’s lovers. they are calm, cool, collected. not laid-back, just subdued. their zodiac sign could be virgo, this is traditionally associated with the hermit.

  * ♡ **key** : KNIGHT OF WANDS



kibum is meeting someone on eye-level here. somebody wild and free and flamboyant. yes, they _love_ to dress up, too. mark your calendar for halloween. they can pretty much share a wardrobe and will dominate red carpets and the first row at catwalks worldwide. fashion, baby! his partner will be younger or of the same age. you can see the three pyramids or gizeh on the card so you will find a connection to egypt in their origin, or the middle east in general. this is a person who has a hobbyhorse — literally, the card shows a prancing horse — that revolves around vehicles. i’m not kidding. key’s partner has a flashy sports car, you bet your lightstick. they will be living life like a roadmovie; it’s someone key will enthusiastically travel a lot with, they’re always on the move as a pair. their zodiac sign could be aries, leo, sagittarius.

👼 **_ORACLE CARD BONUS_** ➝ i also pulled angel cards to potentially get a message from **jonghyun**. i asked what he wants to tell them for their future partnerships. 

  1. to **minho** : _“you deserve the best! reach for the stars with your dreams and wishes and don’t compromise anything.”_
  2. to **taemin** : _“you have the gift to work with young people. your purpose involves helping kids, to teach them or to raise them.”_
  3. to **onew** : _“there will be a positive change among your relatives/partnerships. there might be an addition to your family.”_
  4. to **key** : _“you will receive the money that you require. it’s up to a higher power. keep the faith.”_




	4. Lucas Personality Tarot Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "hey i know this is a bit random, but can u do a reading on lucas from nct? like what is he like personally?"

_let’s do this, and thanks for not requesting all members_ 😂 _this one became an essay already. it’s gonna surprise you, take a deep breath._

  


  * **TWO OF WANDS (reverse)**



Key word: safety. The part of Yukhei’s personality that we don’t see has something unsure to it. It’s very much in contradiction to his idol image. Believe it or not, he frequently experiences a lot of self-doubt and isn’t confident in his future. The upright TWO OF WANDS signals a prospect and enterprise, the man on the card has the world in his literal hands — in reverse, it shows that the person is anxious about the unknown and avoids exposure. Where we see his bright spirit in public, privately, Lucas catches himself worrying a lot. Why? He desires to play it safe and not step out of line. 

Deep down, he rather conforms than dares to leap forward. Whether he could actually pull it off or not he doesn’t know. Something holds him back when he goes about his daily business because he really doesn’t like change and unpredictable events. So, he remains restrained, procrastinates, is often passive rather than enthusiastic the way we know him on camera. The thing is, he ends up tolerating that limbo in his life, because his need for safety further kicks in. That tells you something very important about Lucas already.

There’s a reason why he flocks to daring characters and they flock to him. Baekhyun, Ten, you get the energy. They don’t worry as much and know how to work their way around conformity. They help him navigate his very challenging environment. Lucas himself has troubles generating that kind of courage due to the constant qualms in his mind. His personality is more indecisive as his confident aura suggests. He is plagued by wanting to put himself out there and taking all the important options and on the other hand, being more grounded and content with much less. 

Especially in his romantic life he ends up in these kinds of dynamics. Lucas feels like he’ll be prone to be hesitant in love, spiral into boredom, settling rather than making big plans. The energetic celebrity we see is unlike the block in his life that he experiences. What the card wants us to understand about him is that he values low risk above all things which has to be honored. There is something compelling in him that asks to be protected and to take it slow. 

Also, aspiring to a kind of minimalism, leaving the hustle behind to get back to the essence. You heard that right: Although he arguably has the qualities, superstardom is not as suitable for him as we think. In fact, Lucas wants to be normal and things to actually be uneventful and no constant gamble with fortune. Or the public, on top of that. What he secretly desires is not having to be outstanding and successful. Proving his worth and working his ass off only resonates with one aspect of him, but not his totality. 

It’s a strong double bind he finds himself in. When the cameras are off and nobody is around, he realizes that he doesn’t _really_ want to shine and look good to the world, or make a big difference. It’s not completely authentic to his truth. A voice inside tells him again and again that he wants to be ordinary but beats himself up for that wish because he’s expected to act the opposite, since it is valued by his environment and his looks invariably put him in that position, and that gives him a sort of security and esteem as well. 

He struggles a lot with that, he cannot _not_ be ignored with that kind of appearance. It puts him into many a spotlight he’s not fully comfortable with. Lucas always feels 50-50 when he gets his screen time even if he dearly wishes he’d fit his role. But inside he’s no G-Dragon, he’s no HyunA, he’s no Kim Jongin – whom he really admires for really being 100% behind his own stage presence without a single doubt in his mind. 

The whole game requires Yukhei to constantly play along and own it even if he’d rather not talk about it and be like you and me, minding our own business cozied up at home. Pretense he dislikes, the rat race he fears, bragging about himself he doesn’t enjoy, resorting to vanity and celebrity antics makes him uneasy. He doesn’t want to be put on the spot to talk and perform all the time. Kind he is, Yukhei _always_ puts up a brave front, puts a good face on the matter, tries to be grateful and please others. But then again, he would rather have all things Zen without big decisions, big ventures, big social life, and alluring options all around him.

At the end of the day, Lucas wants everything in life to be much more average and non-glamorous, even mediocre. He’s seen how being larger than life is like and realized it’s not as fulfilling as everybody wants to believe. That secret thought of his would appall and disappoint many others in the business who are genuinely in it to make it far, and that wish is equally as valid as his. It’s just that in his case, he’s not in the position to request things to be average and routined, and all contained in one spot (I am sure his ideal residence would be very secluded and steadfast) instead of worldwide. He’s gone global, he’s a star, he has no chance, at least not in the next few years. 

The card shows me a huge dilemma going on there, you can tell by how it’s two wands — meaning, two possible ways. Succumbing to the idol way or sticking to his values of caution and keeping things smooth. It goes back and forth in his mind, and he cannot voice his concern with all the expectations rested on him. There’s definitely a lot of weight on those big shoulders, moreso than with a lot of other idols who accustom to fame much better.

Far down the line, what the message of the tarot eventually indicates is that he would rather pick an unobtrusive and calm life against all odds in the end. Lucas is an easy-going character who’s had his cake and rather than charging forward aspires to go back to the roots as soon as he can. He sees a lot of charm and fulfillment in it. Normalcy and a predictable daily life is all he wishes for. He enjoys the certainty of that, it speaks of a character that is all about comfort and dependability.


	5. Ten & Taemin — Sexual Style & Secret Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from my tumblr: "Hello Caro Would you be interested in doing tarot reading about Ten and Taemin? Same as you did for Baekhyun. I've loved that reading. It felt so soft and intimate. a) what’s his general erotic style and b) what are his secret kinks Thank you 😊"

let’s learn about the dancing machines.💃

 **⇢ disclaimer** _this is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision. believing in tarot is a choice. the reading is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are fictive/speculative._

##  **♡ Ten**

  * **sexual style:** THE HERMIT



Now that’s a different take, I’m telling you. This card either stands for celibacy or a long period of abstinence. In either case, Ten doesn’t prefer to involve himself very much in the dating pool, or he is on a willing break from it. In any case, I would describe his sexual style as very deliberate and controlled, very guided from the inside, not dependent on outside stimuli. Hot lingerie and striptease won’t bewitch him. Frequent, uncontrolled cravings don’t mess with his mind either. His drive is not directly expressed when the crowds aren’t around. What THE HERMIT also hints at is that he has a high level of past experience. He doesn’t currently exercise it, but he gathered all he needs to know. Brooding about it is what he prioritizes at this point, and he doesn’t dive headfirst into the sheets, but let me tell you. The guy has seen and done a whole lot. Whatever it is, you can’t shock him. At this point, he has a clear picture of himself and others as sexual beings, bird’s eye view. That he is a veteran in those things and doesn’t act foolishly in matters of sexuality might as well be his greatest strength. Also, his partner can pride themselves in getting someone like him out of the ivory tower. He will be very prudent in relationships, the provocative demon you see on stage is miles away from how he winds in the sheets. Probably by himself a lot, THE HERMIT is your classic masturbation card. Ten does this for long periods of time at night, his stamina and self-control is time-tested.

  * **secret kinks:**



PLAYFUL — This card either means that something like caregiving is important, or someone is simply a lighthearted person in bed. Ten might like things like chasing and tickling, laughter and sex go together.

CREAMPIE — Oh, sweet cum play. Ten and unprotected sex goes together like wine and good bread. If it’s not messy or hard to clean up, he won’t bother with it. His semen probably has a nice texture.

TABOO — It’s no surprise he’d want to venture into something more daring than standard sex or mainstream bdsm, given that THE HERMIT told us he’s experienced and very hard to shock.

SALIVA — Not just buckets of cum but also spit galore? Damn, he likes it all at once. Where are the towels? Ten’s inner cat claims its right space there, he _loves_ to lick his partner all over. 

##  **♡ Taemin**

  * **sexual style:** TEN OF WANDS (reverse)



Taemin wants it to be easy-going. Candles, pauses, no hurry. Super intense sex is nowhere near his focus, unlike what his MVs want to make you believe. Where Taemin dances like the devil himself on stage, in bed, he is soft and pliant. The TEN OF WANDS classically shows that there has to be a lot of strain and effort involved, in matters of sex, that is heavy courtship and having troubles finishing, sealing the deal. Sex becomes a chore. Now that’s the upright card. Reverse, it gets interesting because what once meant effort becomes effortless. And that’s exactly how I would describe Taemin in the sheets. It won’t come to your surprise that the tarot also thinks that he’s a natural. On the other hand, the reversed card also means that something simply doesn’t get anywhere, it’s too heavy, in other words, there’s too much responsibility and energy expense involved. Taemin might find himself wanting his partner to take the lead and do the work because he’s often exhausted and doesn’t want to entertain the challenge of manning it up. Why make this a wild pounding when leaning back is better. That all paints a pretty clear picture and I’m gonna say it. Taemin is a world-class pillow princess. Starfishing it is his thing. He’s not gonna turn this whole thing into an SM Ent schedule because fuck em, he wants to take this as light fun without pressure and chasing orgasm goals. Safe to say he’s the type to second the ‘just for fun’ way of doing things, non-committal when it comes to driving it home but rather on the chill side.

  * **secret kinks:**



CLOTHED — Why peel off the Versace when you can keep it on? Taemin thinks Bruno Mars doesn’t know how to do it, there’s no such thing as putting that on the floor. Where’s the luxury? CFNM is not foreign to him.

DROOLING — Looks like Ten isn’t the only one who’s into saliva and spit play. Taemin is gonna roll his eyes like a pro, and cum with his tongue going all over the place. Who’s the ahegao prince of Seoul? Right here.

WORSHIP — Now that sounds very Taemin. Whoever gets down on their knees and utters defeated praises, caresses their partner... is going to be very lucky. Imagine getting worshipped by God himself smh.

SWEET — Ambiguous card. It can mean involving candies or whipped cream in sex, but also, very honeyed words and curse-free dirty talk. Knowing Taemin, it’s the latter, he keeps it classy and sophisticated. 


	6. taeyong — sexual style

taeyong got a really notable spread, let’s get into it.💡

_**[bbh version](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/611746520848564224/free-reign-tarot-reading-timeeee) | [taemin version](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/616984457454534656/hello-caro-would-you-be-interested-in-doing-tarot) | [ten version](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/616984457454534656/hello-caro-would-you-be-interested-in-doing-tarot)** _

  


  * **sexual style:** FOUR OF CUPS



This is a card that speaks of a certain passivity yes, however in terms of emotions. I’ll explain: So, you can see how the guy in the image ignores what’s offered to him. Taeyong similarly can seem very much way up in the clouds during sex and is focused on his own state. It’s not about giving or actively receiving in his case. He wants to experience it on his own, what you wanna do with him is up to you. In other words, he cares less about what it is than about how it feels. Taeyong is all laissez-faire here. It’s a strangely one-sided card, and it had me confused. Because, by the theme of rejection going on I thought, maybe it wants to tell us he’s ace? However, that’s only one possible take. If you focus on the man and interpret him as napping, this card indicates that Taeyong is strongly focused on sexual daydreams. Even preferring to fantasize over the real deal, all while not taking any suitor’s offers. Which makes sense in his position as an idol, but also speaks of his developed sexual imagination that keeps him preoccupied to the point of not requiring actual sex. If you got better wet dreams than what real life has to offer, you go that route. He’s certainly tempted even if he has plenty of opportunities to make his dreams reality. 

He’s retreated to his mind as a comfort zone, the physical becomes less important. Taeyong might even meditate — yep — over sexual things to sort them out. There’s an almost guru-like idea to all of this. You know the -dere anime alignment from back in the day, we have a Kuudere (unemotional first, sweet later) or Dandere (unemotional first, actually just shy) right here. Knowing Taeyong, that shyness is very well part of his sexual style and likes to be overcome by a partner. So, he doesn’t initiate nor radiate a lot of kinkiness to start things out. Arguably very puzzling given how freaky and hands-on he presents himself to the world! Gets to show you the tarot’s picking up on his other side that is more self-indulgent and detached, because he prefers to figure it out by himself. He might be nostalgic or remorseful about a past sexual relationship that still makes him reminisce, it’s something that renders him less receptive than he could be. Which the card does point toward, he can very well open up at one point. So, in bed he tends to need a partner who snaps him back to reality, 100%. I would definitely call him calm during the act, things will be pretty chill which is unexpected.

  * **secret kinks:**



**POLE DANCE** — This one had me all alert. Taeyong at the pole, _wow_. I never knew I needed that image in my mind. It’s easy to picture, he’s light and athletic, not to mention lascivious to no end.

 **WATER** — Remember Taeyong’s erotic dance in the pool? That’s what I’m talking about. He loves that. He’s a Cancer, water is his element. Showers, bathtubs, pools, he can fuck anywhere wet. 

**SWEATY** — Talk about wet: Not just the location for sex can be in water, the bodies themselves gotta be all sweet and slippery. A nice workout for Taeyong? Definitely not the gym but in his partner’s arms.

 **DOMINANCE** — No-brainer, doms turn him on to no end. Did he think about trying dominance himself as well? Surely, he is a curious and versatile soul. Whatever the card wants to say, D/s is his thing.

 **SPIT** — Oh, the wet theme continues. So he wants to have sex in water, while sweating, while salivating. Good lord, he wants to immerse himself and get 100% drenched start to finish. 


	7. Yuta — sexual style

_anon: "Hello ^^ just dropping a quick message to tell you that I love your blog. I have tarot cards and oracle cards myself but I can't read them as good as you. Your really gifted. That erotic serie is amazing, It feels so accurate. I don't know if your request are open or not, but if they are, would you consider doing the erotic card pull for Yuta from NCT127?"_

_thank you. yes, this is perfect for yuta, he’s amazing_ 😍❤️ _i thought about covering him just yesterday, telepathy_ 😊

  * **sexual style:** 6 OF SWORDS



  


Okay, so. You can tell he’s come a long way. These kind of things take the backseat: Yuta doesn’t consider sex as something primarily physical, emotional, or visceral. At least, not anymore. To him, it has a predominantly mental component instead. It’s the mindset that counts. Yuta has realized something very important in that regard. The 6 OF SWORDS is a card that always indicates someone’s moving on, they’re on a huge journey. Yuta is certainly somebody who’s had his fair share of experience, he’s seen a lot of shadow sides too, but recently, his erotic style has undergone a _huge_ shift. Literally, a gigantic change. How I interpret it is that he might go from one expression of sexuality or preference to another. E.g. as if a switch becomes a strictly dom person, or a straight individual realizes they’ve been bi/pan all along. That kind of progression. With Yuta I find it hard to pinpoint what exactly it is, though. What the card does say is that he has sorted out his priorities big time, he’s not a fickle lover.

* * *

What the imagery of the card shows is certainly a calmer, more subdued spirit. Angsty or sad, even. This is not a bold and battling energy, he’s swapped completely to keeping things more understated in bed. His partner could be less so, but he will stay subtle. Yuta is less fiery and rough than we think, but rather, very concentrated and sobered. The latter especially. This could have happened after being overseas or after another journey; Yuta might have had sexual encounters that weren’t so pleasant at all. Maybe verbally abusive since swords represent fights and communication. So, he is _so_ much more careful, my god. I see the 6 OF SWORDS as the sign of sexual healing. A relief. So, this is Yuta’s current pivotal energy. He is more open to receive guidance and protection. Or, he easily gives it to someone who’s been through trauma. He is humble, sincere, respectful. Non-embellishing, just genuine. That is beautiful. Look at the ferryman on the card: I get a feeling that aftercare is tremendously important to him, he enjoys a partner’s comforting presence for sure, or gives great aftercare himself.

  * **secret kinks**



TOUCHY — What we know is that PDA is super important to Yuta already, and this extends to the bedroom going by this card. Sex as just rubbing your genitals together and that’s it: Not on his list. He wants to touch his partner everywhere, and be touched in reverse. With his great long hair, I know the perfect area to caress him.

POLY — It takes two, baby. Or three. Or four. Whoever lands in NCT is familiar with group settings 24/7, and Yuta will carry that idea to his private matters. He’s accustomed to it. Nothing better than a nice gangbang to unwind. And really, Yuta can handle several lovers at once. He’s daredevil enough but stay cool and collected to coordinate.

SWEARING — It’s sort of a contradiction with the tarot card for sexual style above because it said he’s aquainted with verbal abuse of some kind. On the other hand, what I think this means is him being very likely to curse to himself under his breath between moans. So, it’s not about name-calling but giving reactions during sexy time.

DILDOES — He’s gotten softer, but this might be the area of hardcore that he keeps in his repertoire. He’s open to using vibrators, strap-ons, fucking machines, butt plugs. Anal play is very welcome in the house of Nakamoto. If he’s feeling particularly freaky, he’ll get it on with a double-ended dildo. Together with his partner, or going ass to mouth.

BITING — Cue Lady Gaga: “Show me your teeth.” You gotta know that song. That’s the motto we’re going by, Yuta is a big fan of marks and anything oral. There’s a reason he looks like a frickin’ vampire lord, neck stuff is absolutely his thing. Something else that this card indicates is also: Hickeys.


	8. johnny — sexual style

_how can i not write this. my god it’s johnny, this has to be done_ 😭

  * **sexual style:** MAGICIAN (reverse)



Oh, Chicago! The usually eloquent Johnny is at a loss of words during sex. Utterly and completely. It overwhelms him, especially the first times in a relationship. It happens automatically, his partner doesn’t have to work hard to impress him. Which is likely a relief for them: he doesn’t look like it, but Johnny is _extremely_ easy to fluster in bed. He’ll be a sucker for ya. He even resorts to a very shy character that has some difficulty opening up, this side of him is nothing you see in daily life at all. Johnny has problems initiating, he wants to be guided by his partner. He’s literally waiting for you to ask him if he’s DTF. Not the other way around at all. If anything, the MAGICIAN in reverse has a lot of submission in him, to the point of an adorable cluelessness and a tiny bit of a bratty side. Who knew, imagine that.

He feels like he has to learn a lot. The card upright is all about agility and power, in reverse, it indicates a lack of resourcefulness, so you either resort to cunning or being trained. Before he ends up trying to pretend and deceive, Johnny knows he needs to be taught the tips and tricks, the toys, the positions. The thing is, he surprisingly isn’t the most confident when it comes to hot stuff, this is a giant contradiction to how we know him in his full glory. Resident himbo he is, having sex has him lose his brain cells altogether. You gotta understand, he’s not becoming stupid, just all whipped and overcome with many, many thoughts and emotions all at once. Things get unorganized, primal, and very much random. We already know he is cutely clumsy, save this man. Expect Johnny to be an experimentalist gone rogue: Brace yourself, _**he wants to try it all**_. That needs structure, so his lover has to keep an overview and come up with a plan to cover all of those interests.

Now, I didn’t like seeing this in the card but I’ll tell you. Since the MAGICIAN is the kickstarter of the tarot aka being the first card (after THE FOOL, the zero) — the reverse can mean a libido that isn’t lightning fast, even erectile dysfunction and awkward starts in some cases. What I draw out of that is simply this: Johnny is not the kinda guy you can pull into a corner anywhere to have a quickie. That’s too much for him and Johnny junior. And this is not actually physical, it’s a mental block. He takes a lot of time and arranges his sexual encounters according to that. Out of the blue stuff is best kept at bay. The good thing is, he sure won’t come way too early. There’s plenty of foreplay. Johnny will get busy pleasing his partner left and right. What he’s not mustering in concentration because he’s nervous, he will make up in being sassy and teasing, pranking, and oh yeah, begging. So, in short. Don’t fear the beginning, aim for something drawn-out instead. Johnny’s finesse and skill increases steadily with the hours under his belt. The guy has stamina, look at how he trained at SM for 8 (!) years. You bet he can fuck like that. 

  * **secret kinks** (oracle cards)



**EROTICA —** Oh, là là! Someone likes to read fanfics. And hot books. And magazines. And graphic novels. Johnny fantasizes about this as a joint activity, though. Get ready for hentai and ao3 smut, loves.

 **PAIN PLAY —** Giving or receiving is possible. Sometimes, you just gotta bust out the clothes pegs. Johnny is so damn huge, it’d be a waste of space not to do anything about that. Key word: ahem, candle wax. 

**SLOPPY —** Ties into what we found out with THE MAGICIAN card. Messy and random is key. No problems with weird bodily noises and saliva right here, Johnny likes it all over the place and tangled up. 

**HEALING —** No matter how much chaos might ensue, the afterglow is different. Going all out leaves him and his partner breathless, but cleansed. Sex is transformative. Johnny is good _to_ and _for_ you, guaranteed.

 **LOVING —** There has to be romance involved, everybody. We know it, he knows it, radiates it. Johnny is a kind, kind man. Kisses are as deep as the respect. He needs cheesy laughter and care for one another.

**_[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)_ **


	9. taeyong's future s/o

anon asked: "hey!!!!! you are amazinggggggg!!!!!!!!!! i hope you are doing good!!! may i please request a reading on NCT lee taeyong future s/o? thank you soo much!! please take care and stay safe!!!"

  * **taeyong’s spouse:** TEN OF CUPS



  


Yes, God. Jackpot right here. Whoever it is will bless his life immensely for many years. A soulmate union forged by sheer luck and happiness. I am not exaggerating. Look at the atmosphere of the card — this is a definite good sign that his marriage will be healthy, secure, and picture perfect. And yes, there will be wedding vows, later, but with a great impact. If you want to anticipate marital paradise, you either need the EMPRESS, the LOVERS, the SUN, the FOUR OF WANDS, the TWO/NINE/QUEEN OF CUPS, or this one right here. So, he wins. Good news all the way, this is the partner who will bring him to a perpetual cloud nine. Taeyong will meet his happy ongoing end with that very person, and they will treat him like the greatest husband on earth which he will be. He’ll be beyond glad. He will hold the whole world in his arms, them. No significant fights, finances aren’t so important (things are nevertheless stable), their emotional tie couldn’t be any more harmonious. 

This is what he’s dreamed of. A mature partner on eye level whom he adores, and they adore him back. Well-dressed, reputable, kind, pretty, excited, open, his role model and best friend. This is a great woman. Does she even have any flaws? If so, they don’t hold any weight or drag this down in the least. This card is about things that are too good to be true becoming reality. It’s more than satisfaction, it is perfect unity and expansion of being fortunate. You see two prancing kids on the card next to the couple, so you know what the deal is. Romance is what this is built on, and two upbeat additions will come in soon. The son first, the daughter some years later. Taeyong will be the ideal dad, as playful as his kids, and his wife is the same. They move to the countryside to a protected getaway and see cloudless skies often. They are fulfilled sexually, romantically, domestically. Nothing left to add. 


	10. taeyong's deep personality reading

**_anon request:_** "Hey 😊 can you please do a deep personality reading about Lee taeyong from NCT. Thank you soo much for your time 😊😊"

_whenever deep personality is concerned, it’s time for the soul cards and animals deck._

  


  * **his spread:** THE CURSE + TURTLE SPIRIT



You can already tell, that’s a rocky one. Not a literal curse is meant, instead, this card indicates generational baggage. Taeyong’s family carries on a heavy and unforgiven burden through the times. Whatever it is, this impacts him day by day and shapes his personality from the very nucleus. You can see on the card that the person’s mouth is covered, the gaze is full of hurt and fear — there is an unspoken secret or past event. You most likely won’t hear about it from him so easily, there is shame involved. That baggage operates in the shadows, it is unclear and dark like the card’s coloring and patterns. And, with the TURTLE card involved, it really sticks around. For centuries. Taeyong has grown a patient, patient man. There’s no other way to deal with the problem, you have to move slowly and protect yourself: Hard shell, soft core. That is his ultimate essence. Look no further than that.

THE CURSE also indicates how karma manifests as an illness, it can be hereditary. Taeyong might be struggling with an ailment because of this age-old secret in his lineage. He tells himself the same negative story that his parents told themselves, and his grandparents did. And that state reflects in health, ultimately. Whatever strains his well-being has dragged his spirits down, but also makes him appreciate what he has, wanting to linger and play. We know that he’s cheerful, cute, shy, and grateful. Even if he might be somber deep inside which is what the left card points towards. Good news is, he could be the one that solves the curse. Once he acknowledges that secret, he can dissolve the burden. All that has been such a long and tedious journey, but now, indeed slow and steady wins the race. What a relief. He can float off, away from the problems, following the current of the water like the TURTLE. Time-tested, his character has grown adaptive, tremendously self-preserving, out of the ordinary, introverted, and deeply submerged in emotions (=water).

Whatever family trauma he has to shield off: It could be something war-related, it could be finances, abuse, a heavy relationship stigma or taboo from the past that preoccupies him and makes him act the way he does, and none of that mess is his fault. Because of this elephant in the room, that grave mistake committed, Taeyong feels as if he has to bring something to an end through his career. Big. Time. As his life purpose, he is definitely here because there is an old wound to mend and move on from completely. It takes great efforts and he regularly confronts his demons. Other people can pick up on it, Taeyong attracts haters because they sense something vulnerable, repressed (= the hand on the woman’s mouth) and martyr-like. He carries it. That makes him a very responsible and serene guy. He’s nowhere near as carefree as on variety shows, and the members saying that he’s diligent are very much dead-on. The upbeat and performance-savvy idol we see and adore shoulders an unspoken heavy cross. A lot of liability and tons of endurance developed from that. I can definitely see why he became the group leader. I think that he will eventually shake off the yoke and makes peace with history.

**[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) **


	11. sehun's sexual style

_**anon asked:**_ "Hi! can you do a reading on how sehun (exo) would be in bed please? He has such a unique personality and it's so hard to figure him out 🙈🧡"

_the mysterious, godly sehun it is. very sexy_ 👌

  * **sexual style:** QUEEN OF PENTACLES (reverse)



  


the card picks up on what you said — this hails of an unconventional approach from the get-go. don’t expect anything conservative with the guy. nuclear family settings, missionary type of stuff would bore him to death. the QUEEN OF WANDS is the quintessential sugar mommy of the tarot. charitable, generous, hospitable, and soothing as can be. but in reverse, she prefers to rake in the money rather than hand out all the checks, and won’t follow the traditions for rebellion’s sake. what does that tell us about sehun’s sexual shenanigans? he prefers to be on the receiving end. plain and simple. whatever culture expects of a guy, he throws it out of the window. and, since the card is the sugar mommy turned upside down, he might be the sugar baby, then. somebody has to make it rain on him. 

yes, you got that right: spoiled it the number one key word here. spoiling sehun is the surefire way to turn him on. that’s not just money in its pure form. actual presents, bubble baths, expensive wine, roses, buying him pets and clothes — anything goes. he is gonna have a huge present collection from his lover that he spazzes over. usually calm and collected, sehun’s serious demeanour melts in bed, too. he’s not very economical with his energy, nor does he want to embellish things needlessly. champagne shower hotel sex just for luxury’s sake? he says, miss me with that. it’s all pretentious and far too indulgent to him, and misses the mark by far. raw and honest fucking is where it’s all at. 

**secret kinks**

  


[Originally posted by sylvains](http://tmblr.co/Z6vMXy2Szv41l)

  * INTENSE — confirmation for the card above, the essence is the exact same. you won’t find sehun half-ass sex for 90% of the time. he gives it all he got.
  * LICKING — much like the next card, it’s all about the spit play here. any body part could pique his interest, sehun won’t discriminate, he finds his partner so delicious. 
  * ORAL — looks like sehun’s fixation has been spotted by the cards. this can be receiving and giving alike, although with the tarot card i see an inclination towards the latter. 
  * COCK WARMING — big dick culture. he’s not gonna thrust this thing places without wreckage so, better cock warm sometime for some lazy sex. hot stuff, just imagine it. 
  * VANILLA — a total contradiction to this entire post, i was surprised. however. as with a lot of people deep into hardcore bdsm, there is a soft side slumbering.




	12. Flirting With SuperM/How To Make Them Blush

anon ask: "Hi Caro We've been getting so much SuperM content. And Tiger inside MV is hot. How about tarot reading on what kind of flirting works on them or what makes them blush? Thank you"

  * _good one, let’s have a look:_



**taemin** : KING OF CUPS reversed — honest words, being direct with him, that’s the deal in the lee household. taemin enjoys playing with all cards on the table and expects them not to sweet-talk him in a more indirect manner. instead, you should be upfront. almost brusque, even, wow.

 **baekhyun** : THE SUN reversed — he gravitates toward people who are serious and gloomy like a moth to the flame. baekhyun’s way of flirting is all about someone he can cheer up in his typical manner, he doesn’t expect to be shook up by someone else, he brings the smiles.

 **taeyong** : SEVEN OF CUPS — he is flustered by someone who is as wondrous as him, someone with many talents and bursting ideas. an extroverted character leaves an impression. also, situations that are open-ended, free-spirited, without jealousy or instant committal claims.

 **lucas** : THREE OF SWORDS reversed — yukhei is here to reinstall your faith in humanity and to be gentle. he is impressed by people who take first steps despite knowing the frequent downsides of love and life from their past. he loves those who get back on track with optimism. 

**ten** : ACE OF CUPS reversed — just like baekhyun looks for someone he can charm, ten is attracted to people who may be less confident in the dating realm, even brokenhearted. he wants to mend bitterness in their life and give them a fresh start. it’s more of a pattern than a flirting dynamic 😅

 **mark** : THE EMPRESS — the classic programme, really. you can hit on him verbally and tease him physically, mark likes a hot outfit and an erotic component entering the whole thing pretty early. sexual confidence and bringing him food is driving the blush up to his forehead.

 **kai** : QUEEN OF WANDS reversed — being less energetic or upbeat with him is no problem for jongin. showing your curves and edges at the same time is very welcome. awkward flirting that may be overbearing to others is actually wanted by kai. he will accelerate the dynamic by himself.


	13. Pick-A-Card Reading With Your Bias: His POV during Sex

## ♡ _**His POV:**_ How Would Your Bias View You During Sex? 

_pick a signature aesthetic to find your reading for any group member of your choice._

  * candied apples — pile I
  * a grand piano — pile II
  * many love letters — pile III
  * your favorite shell-shaped teacup — pile IV
  * a rose garden — pile V



> ⚠️ **warnings** // 18+ content, a little spicy here and there 🌶

## 🍎 PILE I

THE SUN / 9 OF CUPS / 3 OF COINS — What can I say. An all-round wholesome experience, much like a toast to life at its very best. He likes your smile, confidence, and creativity in bed. This is textbook happy sex we’re talking about, he’s highly invested in working on making you feel so comfortable, blissed out completely. Everything is perfectly relaxed and pleasant. You’re the sweetest to him, a very cheerful, sympathetic, and healthy person. How warm your skin is leaves a big impression. It could be tan, very prominent or sun-kissed otherwise, in either way he absolutely loves it.

What your body looks to him is nothing short of a masterpiece, he knows you take good care of yourself. You’re delicious, sensual, and orgasmic to him. The absence of all pressure and stress he’s so grateful for, though mind you: He still feels ambitious about keeping the good vibes up. ME becomes a WE, you are a good team and instinctively feel what pleases the other person. You’re so confident, you can go at it in the broadest daylight and he thinks that’s so sexy. So much laughter and good hours. Call him Justin Timberlake because it’s all in sync. This pile is enviable.

## 🎹PILE II

QUEEN OF SWORDS / THE HERMIT / THE STAR — You’re really in control of him, display your single-mindedness and wit, talk dirty and own it, compel him, make yourself heard. “Damn, so experienced!” is what he’ll think all the time, your talent and authority in sensual things is hard to deny. All that toughness and how you know your body inside out, he likes it. At the same time, you also feel innocent and ethereal, pondering, very soothing. Two birds with one stone, best of both worlds. He needs some time to process how ideal you are for him. Actually, he thinks _you’re_ the celebrity. 

This is an overwhelming experience but he’ll make sense of it later on. After reflecting on it, he feels refreshed and inspired by you. There’s something about you that inspires a lot of trust and competence. So when he feels shy, he leaves it all to you because you are so capable and extremely smart. Meanwhile, he knows you didn’t have sex for a long time so this feels like a fresh start, and almost like him getting to be the one to take your virginity so it’s special to him. This is gonna be pretty wet and out-of-the-ordinary sex, he’s all down for that.

## 💌 PILE III

QUEEN OF CUPS / KING OF SWORDS / 4 OF COINS — That you complement him well is already clear to him from the get-go. A royal couple is how it feels like to him. He sees that you’re very emotional and wants to show you what to do so there’s no reason to hold back. You feel very graceful like a swan, shy, well-dressed (in your underwear or the regular clothes you arrived with) and sentimental to him, but also structured. Steely, even, he knows you hide it deep inside and it’s waiting for the right occasion and the right words from him.

Something very poised and assured but also understated, that’s the way he will put it. Oh, the curiosity you give him. The overall energy here is that he feels accepted and bring out the best in you, hidden treasures and even a more bossy and badass streak, while also delighting in your feelings. He keeps coming back for more because you never show him your full capacity: Which makes him entirely hooked and determined. He wants you entirely for himself, you make the guy possessive as hell.

## ☕️ PILE IV

3 OF WANDS / WHEEL OF FORTUNE / 10 OF CUPS — Sex with you makes him realize what getting and being lucky really means. He feels like he’s entered domestic heaven on earth without having really looked for it, even if he planned to meet such a loving forward partner for sure. Kisses are plenty, he loves how much energy you put into them, and how your hands go right along. God, he’s a sucker for your hands, and you taste like tangerines to him. He also loves how you wear red skirts/trousers and use red ribbons to tie him up very playfully. 

All is a fairy-tale. That he’s with you is the greatest chance he took in his life, and he wants this to go far. He sees you as athletic and a goal-getter, upbeat and with a lot of good ideas, even random ones. If he’s honest, he wants to have kids with you. The most romantic pile of all, hands down. He goes like man, I’m gonna be so loyal to you, I wanna be the best husband on earth. Beating the odds is what I’m getting from this pile, a one-in-a-million couple.

## 🌹PILE V

THE TOWER / 9 OF SWORDS / 4 OF SWORDS — The life-changer pile. We hit turbulence! Rough sex all the way, pushing him to the limit. The boldest partner he had. This is big, you fuck him up. It puts him into the aftercare and afterglow of his life. Sex really gets to him, nothing is like it was before, it escalates. It’s so eventful to him, you don’t even realize. All of it is so unexpected and changes his entire view on your relationship but four times as rewarding as he thought it would be. His reaction is a good and plain: “Oh fuck—!” 

This guy can hardly keep himself from cumming. He thinks of you as powerful, a force of nature, that you have great stamina and draw your boundaries well. That he is your personal cum dumpster he’s gonna realize very soon, oh boy. To be a worthy match to you, he wants to step his game up to become more durable and self-controlled. You make him blush like mad, all heated. And challenge him to spend his every bit of energy. When you cuddle afterwards, he realizes just how much he loves your scent, and how chill this is after such an unbridled make-out. He sleeps well that night, I’m telling you.

  * **_[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost) | [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)_**




	14. SuperM's Sexual Fantasies

☞ _these cards did not hold back._ _good lord, wow._

  * **DISCLAIMER** // _there is no guarantee for accuracy. believing in tarot is a choice. all portrayals are speculative and for entertainment purposes only._



⚠️ ** _warnings_** \- adult content

* * *

  * **baekhyun** ⎡ KNIGHT OF WANDS ⎦⇁ Angry sex. Fast sex. The expression of the knight on this card looks very determined and rugged. Baekhyun fantasizes about lots of rough scenarios. He’s so turned on thinking about how things get down to business, all the grabbing and stormy approaches. Maybe even leashes since the knight seizes the reins in the imagery. Lot of sex toys involved here, and harnesses. Lord have mercy, this is one athletic card, too. It’s sex for sport, with all the screaming and sweating and muscles at play. It’s gotta be uncouth, he loves to imagine fucking all crude. And one position in particular, it’s one person riding the hell out of the other.
  * **lucas** ⎡EIGHT OF SWORDS ⎦⇁ Oh oh oh, oh my god. This card is vibing BDSM like nothing else. Blindfolds, bondage, heavy crying kink. One partner completely surrenders to the other, emotionally as well as physically. The emotional part is the most arousing to Lucas in particular. But it could also mean he feels sad about something he fantasized about? Mixed messages here. What I can say is that he’s certainly not keeping it vanilla in his mind. Xuxi is up for some bedroom drama as well, he fantasizes about riling each other up, chaining each other up. Even caging someone up is what I’m seeing with the swords forming a prison on the card. Wow Lucas. His fantasies are borderline extreme and full of restraints. 
  * **kai** ⎡ JUSTICE ⎦⇁ Something else right here! I always find this one hard to interpret in sexual readings. It has such an official, neutral theme to it. It’s more about legal contexts and bureaucracy. But! Maybe he fantasizes about exactly that strictness and that sterile tone. As a roleplay, imagine that. Either him being strict on his partner or vice versa. This is highly structured sex we’re talking about. The justice card is always about having discipline involved. This could be something like orgasm control now that I think about it. Edging all the way, it’s in line with what we see on the card, a sword’s edge. Punishments are fascinating and thrilling to Kai, he’s guaranteed to replay this in his head often.
  * **ten** ⎡ JUDGMENT ⎦⇁ Nudity gets him going, exhibitionism, stripping for your partner. Simply the naked body turns him on. He finds it beautiful. All shapes and sizes, this card is about community activities. Group sex, huh. We get it, Chittaphon. The poly vibes are the strongest here, no other member has as many people involved. Everybody drops their inhibitions in Ten’s mind. And this card is about a blaring declaration so you can bet that loud sex is Ten’s thing, at least in his dreams. The JUDGMENT card also depicts the sea or water in general so I’m guessing it plays a huge role in his imagination. Pool sex, making out in the bathroom, meeting up in the ocean waves, something of that calibre, we’re getting super wet in here. 
  * **taeyong** ⎡ THE EMPRESS reverse ⎦⇁ He’s so mad for this, oh boy. Said card is a punitive dame, she’s going hard on him. I dunno, the tarot is all in for Taeyong’s femdom dreams of getting roughed up. Didn’t he write lyrics about how he wants to get beaten up by a girlfriend who treats an whips him like a nerd? That’s exactly the spirit. Taeyong enjoys sex without sweetness and any mercy, it’s the exact opposite to Taemin’s reading. A temper is what he enjoys. He also doesn’t want to be babied, but handled without any respect whatsoever. If she’s spitting on him, he’s thriving. The style of sex could be totally artless, it’s very messy coordination. A lot of risk and bossing around is going on. Like he wants to be destroyed reckless abandon. Chapeau.
  * **mark** ⎡ KING OF CUPS reverse ⎦⇁ My my, what’s going on with the rap line. Mark is dreaming of absolutely mean sex 😅 He just really wants to mess with someone or get messed with. One party is being selfish, takes what they want. Mark enjoys thinking about ruthlessness and total chaos. Brutality, it’s his thing. Mark could be out there doing his daily business but he’s thinking about sex where you fuck each other up. Dropping all morals and inhibitions, we’re going raw. He doesn’t wanna calm it. Sex should shake him up and be impolite, Mark fantasizes about the most humiliating dirty talk. All up in Mister Lee’s mind is some pretty hardcore degrading shit, whew.
  * **taemin** ⎡ACE OF CUPS ⎦⇁ And who’s the odd one out? It’s Taemin. Here we have romantic, high-spirited first times. Tres cute I’m thinking. This card is pure, he lives up to his maknae image. Whether that’s about a virgin kink or simply sex with someone fresh and new in his life, both is possible. Another card (QUEEN OF CUPS) fell out so that’s your indication he thinks about the loss of virginity of or with and older female partner. Interesting. It’s very sweet sex he’s thinking about there. Taemin’s sexual fantasies are all very rose-colored and very affectionate. There are lots of compliments and looking out for each other, great chemistry. Cups two times, we know for a fact he’s the most emotionally invested in his fantasies.



[ **tarot mlist** ](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost)


End file.
